


Stalking Robin: Tim's Poem

by Purrplegal98



Series: Robin Poems [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Before Red Robin, Before Robin, Gen, Haly's Circus, Poetry, Tim is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrplegal98/pseuds/Purrplegal98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's pre-Robin poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking Robin: Tim's Poem

Spying’s wrong, I know it is,  
But Robin is so good.  
A hero who waltzes past my window,  
The temptation’s impossible to resist.

Every night I follow him,  
My beloved camera in my hand.  
Catching my hero on its film,  
‘Till the stars rise in the dim.

He reminds me of someone I know,  
A long-forgotten friend.  
Do I know the hero  
Who flips in in pointed shoes?

I know now, his acrobatics gave it away!  
I met him at the circus,  
The trapeze artist kid I met  
On that nearly forgotten day!

Don’t worry, Robin, your secret’s safe with me.  
I swear on the stars I’ll never tell.  
I’ll still follow you each night,  
For you’re still a mystery.


End file.
